


dance with me

by inacherii



Category: Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: "Is that?" Manaka has to blink twice and rub her eyes so she can confirm what she's seeing. "Is that my hoodie?"Ruru's grinning sheepishly before nodding. "Yup."





	dance with me

The dance room is quiet before she gets there, likely because she's the first one to arrive.

It's 4 am in the morning when she gets to the dance room, the scheduled time for their practice is 6 am. Manaka arrives extra early, just when the building is open, so she can practice for their upcoming live. It's tough trying to catch up on all the songs she needs to perform, but she finds it fun. 

Manaka turns on the lights to the small room, leaving her bag on the table on the side. She's forced to stare at her own reflection. Ignoring how tired she looks, she begins to dance.

The entire time she notices how tired she looks in the mirror, besides, it's been her third day doing this every morning. Manaka isn't doing this on her own accord, she could very easily accomplish all of this on normal work hours, but Manaka has somebody she needs to impress. 

However that very person walks into the room about an hour later, when Manaka is even more tired, and noticeably very sweaty. 

She won't forget how this girl smiled her way into her life.

"Is that?" Manaka has to blink twice and rub her eyes so she can confirm what she's seeing. "Is that my hoodie?"

Ruru's nodding sheepishly before nodding. "Yup."

Ruru stops the music before taking a towel out of her bag. "You left it at my place four weeks ago, but you never asked for it back so I kept it." Manaka stops the music and tackles Ruru immediately, Ruru can't stop laughing. "No! You're sweaty! That's gross!"

"I mean, I never really remembered that I had this hoodie." It was a white hoodie with cute, pink lettering on the front, but Manaka didn't really care that it wasn't a part of her own wardrobe anymore. "You can have it though." She got a whiff of lavender on the hoodie. "It already smells like it belongs to you."

The hearty laugh that leaves Ruru's lips warms Manaka's heart, and she buries herself further into the tall girl's warm arms. She wipes her forehead of sweat with the towel in Ruru's hands, and she feels the weight of the taller girl's head rest on her own. She giggles to herself thinking that her girlfriend is a tall, gentle giraffe with eyes that can smile.

"You're overworking yourself, you know that right?"

Manaka chuckles, lightly punching Ruru's shoulder before she goes to turn off the music. "I know, I'm doing it for you." Before Ruru can object, Manaka goes on. "I'm also doing it because I enjoy it, and I don't want to bother you during our schedules."

"But you can always bother me! I've been there, I can help you. See? I got up this morning to come and see you." Ruru whines while fixing Manaka's bangs, it's funny to her. Everything Ruru does is funny to her. 

"Yeah, you did for one day. I know you can't wake up any other day at four." Manaka quickly takes a seat on the floor and looks in the mirror, noticing the extreme difference in height. "You're the heaviest sleeper I know, how did you even get up?"

Ruru scratched the back of her head and looked to the side. "Well I just did.." Manaka looks at her in disbelief. "I set up thirty alarms for three in the morning.."

They laugh together until Ruru tries to pick Manaka off the floor, but Manaka refuses. Ruru tries her hardest, and eventually pulls Manaka off of the ground. 

"Come on! You came here to dance!"

"Nooo! I don't wanna!"

"Manaka!"

Manaka turns around and reaches to pull at Ruru's cheek. "Wow, you show up wearing my hoodie and now you don't call me by a nickname? I like this new confidence Ru." She goes to the front of the room, right before the mirror, and she looks at Ruru. The tall girl is covering her face, probably blushing, Manaka smirks. She turns on the speaker in front of her. "We can dance together then." 

Ruru cheers quietly, she can't even hear it over the volume of the music. 

They dance together until dawn.


End file.
